


Bubblegum Bitch

by bubblinebitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, bi lance, don't expect this to be god tier lmao, lance is pinning for allura but doesn't realize he has a crush on keith, uwu first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblinebitch/pseuds/bubblinebitch
Summary: "Oh dear diary, I met a boy. He made my dull heart light up with joy..."--"Lance, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I hope this won't affect our friendship." Said Allura. "No, it's okay. I was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything..." Lance turned away and sighed. "See you later, Allura."





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was sitting on a bench, taking deep breaths and murmuring. “Okay, Lance; you got this. You’ve had a crush on Allura since you first met her, you can do this. Just tell her how you feel, and it’ll all be over.” He took one final breath and got up, walking over to Allura who was sitting only a few benches away, reading a thick book.  
“Hey, Allura. Can we talk?”  
Allura, clearly startled, dropped her book and turned around. “Oh, hey Lance! You startled me. Yeah, what’s up?”  
“From the moment I met you, you were one of the prettiest, smartest, and /eventually/ kindest person I knew. You aren’t like any other girl I knew, you make me want to be a better person. And I just wanted to say-,” He nervously looked around, everywhere but at Allura, and placed his hand on the back of his neck. “I just wanted to say that I’ve had a crush on you since I honestly first met you. I don’t know if you feel the same way but…” As his eyes made their way back to Allura, he noticed her worried expression and began to trail off.  
"Lance, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't feel the same way about you. You’re one of the most selfless people I know, you’d do anything for the people you love; and i appreciate that about you. That’s why I’m honored to considered you a friend. I hope this won’t change anything between us." Said Allura.  
"No, it's okay. I was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything..." Lance turned away and sighed. "See you later, Allura."

 

He began to walk home, occasionally kicking the stray pebble or sniffling, trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. Grabbling the doorknob, he did his best to cover up any sign of tears and plastered a small smile on his face. As he opened the door, he was greeted by his mother cleaning up the living room.  
“Hey, honey! How was your day?”  
“Hey, ma. Everything was good, nothing exciting.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. What would make you think that?”  
“Honey, I know something is bothering you. Come on, talk to me.”  
“It’s nothing, I promise. It’s stupid.”  
“I can be the judge of that. Come on, let’s sit down.”  
Lance reluctantly sat down on the small chair across his mother. “It’s stupid, I promise. We don’t have to talk about this.”  
“I’m your mother, Lance. Just talk, I won’t judge you, I won’t think of you any different, I promise.” She reassuringly reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small rub before straightening herself up.  
“Ok, so I’ve had this crush on a girl since I first met her, and I gathered up the courage to confess my feelings for her. When I did she rejected me and now I feel terrible. I just don’t know what to do now… I really loved her. Unlike any other girl. I never felt this way about anyone else, I really want to be with her.”  
“Sometimes the people you want aren’t always the people you need. Love isn’t just a feeling, it’s a promise. To yourself and the other person. Give the universe a little trust and everything will eventually unfurl. Now how about you help me make some dinner? We can make your favorite.”  
“Thanks, ma. Let’s go.” A small smile curled on Lance’s face as he walked to the kitchen.

 

-

 

Keith sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. Sketchbook in lap, pencil in hand, headphones blasting music, blood rushing to his face. “Who knew someone could be so cute…” He thought. Keith has had the biggest crush on Lance since they first met; even if it doesn’t seem like it, with all of their competitions and arguing. It’s a wonder they haven’t hurt each other.  
Shiro knocked on the door. “Keith, dinner’s here! Hope you don’t mind takeout.” Not hearing a reply, he knocked louder. “Keith! If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna eat your food. You know I’m serious about that.” He shook his head and got utensils and any additional items needed. After noticing Keith’s door still closed, he knocked a third and final time and said, “If you don’t come out in three, I’m coming in.”  
“1…”  
“2…” No reply.  
3!” He opened the door and Keith quickly closed his sketchbook. “Hey, dinner’s here. Whatcha drawing?”  
Flustered, Keith quickly shook his head and answered, “Nothing!”  
“It had to be something, just tell me.”  
“Heh, nothing important. Just some character.” More quietly, he added, “A cute character.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Oh nothing, so dinner.”  
Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Takeout. Hey, just know you can talk to me or Adam.”  
“Yeah, I know. Let’s just eat, ok?”  
As they walked off, Adam emerged from the front door. “Hey guys, I’m home.”  
“Obviously. How was your day?” Shiro said with a smile and a kiss. Keith turned away and rolled his eyes.  
“It was well. Nothing exciting, nothing bad. How was your guys’ day?”  
Keith shrugged. “Same thing. Nothing interesting.”  
Shiro laughed and nodded. “Same here.” He leaned closer and whispered into Adam’s ear. “But I believe Keith here has developed a little crush on someone. I’ll tell you about it later.” With a smile and a nod. Adam and Shiro walked to the table and began to eat. Dinner went smoothly, Keith scrolled through his phone while Adam and Shiro chattered away about different subjects. When they were finished and all of the dishes were cleaned and put away, Keith went back to his room while the other two sat out in the living room.  
“So, what makes you say Keith has a crush on someone, Takaski?”  
“Well, when I told him dinner was ready 3 times he didn’t answer, so I opened the door to see him slamming his sketchbook closed and his face was red.”  
“Interesting. And what makes you say he wasn’t drawing something possibly embarrassing?”  
“We’ve been raising him since he was seven. That’s just not like him.”  
“Alright, I believe you. Are we gonna do anything about it?”  
“Let’s just leave it for now. He seemed pretty annoyed when I started asking questions, so let’s just let everything unfurl right now.”

 

In his room, Keith sat quietly, listening to their conversation. “Shit, they’re onto it. I can’t let them see it.” He grabbed his sketchbook and crammed it under the mattress. It wasn’t the best place, but it was a spur of the moment decision and Keith couldn’t think of any better place.

Time passed as Keith played on his phone. Before he knew it, it was already two am and he had to get up for school in four hours. He put his phone on the charger with an alarm set, and he fell asleep.

 

-

 

“Lance! Time to wake up, you have school. Don’t make me wake you up again.” Lance groaned and begrudgingly got up. He quickly put on his clothes and packed his bag. Placing it down next to the front door, he walked over to the table and scarfed down the bacon and eggs his mother placed in front of him.  
“Thanks, ma, that was delicious! I gotta go, see ya.” He gave a quick peck on his mother’s cheek and ran out the door. His plan was to keep Allura off of his mind and get through the day. ‘Give the universe a little trust and let everything unfurl’ like his mom said. 

 

-

 

Alarm blaring, Keith sighed and his off. He sat up and stretched, processing everything happening. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, walking over to the kitchen. He threw some bread in the toaster and grabbed butter out from the fridge. He generously spread it across the toast and ate. When he was finished, he grabbed his bag and called out. “See ya!” He put his headphones on and walked out the door. He could take a ride from Adam or Shiro since they were both teachers but he preferred walking. It was more peaceful and he could listen to the music he wants to.  
Unfortunately for him, today was the day that Adam worked from home, and after that conversation with Shiro, things weren’t looking good for Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sat down at lunch with Hunk and Pidge, greeting them. “Hey guys, what’s up?”  
“Oh, hey Lance! Not much, but you’re just in time to try my macrons. They’re eggnog flavored.”  
Lance’s face scrunched up almost in disgust, but shrugged. “I’m not one for eggnog and it’s not really the winter season yet, but why not?” He grabbed one and took a bite. “Taste a bit like sadness.”  
“Oh, Lance! How did you’re whole ‘confession’ go with Allura?” Pidge asked, as they grabbed a macron.  
Lance’s expression quickly changed and he looked away. “I… I don’t want to talk about it. Sorry.”  
“Aww, I’m sorry. Any way we can make you feel better? Pidge and I-”  
“No! I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Lance sternly said, making eye contact with Hunk. He pushed away his uneaten lunch and picked up his bag. “I-I should go. I’ll see you around.” See, Lance was jealous of Hunk and Pidge’s friendship. Lance knew Hunk longer but Hunk got along with Pidge better. He felt like a third wheel sometimes.  
He walked away, unsure of where he was going. He wandered around until he saw keith sitting on a small wall, sketching away in a small book labeled ‘school’ while listening to music. Lance always hated Keith, with the mullet and his superior flying skills, and his pretty eyes. He always saw him as a rival, but Keith did not.

-

Keith looked up to see Lance looking at him. He looked back down at his sketchbook and felt his face grow hot. “Hey, mullet. Anyone sitting here?” It was Lance.  
“I-I, uh… no, actually. No one’s here but me. Seat’s open.” He lifted up the back cover of his book to cover his latest work.  
“Whatcha drawing?”  
“Nothing really… It’s just a wolf.”  
“Like… a furry?”  
Keith’s face grew hotter and he suppressed laughter. “NO! Just, a normal wolf. See? No furry business going on here, promise.” He showed Lance his sketchbook, a rare occurrence for him.  
Lance nodded. “Good.”  
Soon after, the bell rang and they went to class. Keith sat down before it hit him, this was the same class he has with Lance. After roll was taken, he raised his hand to go to the bathroom and after being approved, he bolted over. He locked the stall door and took some deep breaths. “Holy fucking shit. Why the fuck did Lance Mcclain himself sit with me at lunch?” He couldn’t wrap head around it. He was unaware of the argument that had occured only minutes before then. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear someone enter.  
“Hey! Who’s in here?!” Keith rolled his eyes. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. James Griffin. Star athlete, school bully. He opened the stall and crossed his arms.  
“James, I beat you up once, don’t make me do it again.”  
“Yeah, when we were ten. Now get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass this time.”  
Keith smirked. “Highly unlikely.” But he left and returned to class. Before he knew it, school ended and he left for home.

-

“Ma, I’m home!”  
“Hey, honey. I’m in the kitchen,” She turned and smiled. “How was school today?”  
Lance smiled back. “Much better, in fact, I expanded my horizons today. I didn’t think about Allura AND I sat with someone new at lunch today.”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you.” She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed.  
“Thanks. I gotta go finish up some homework now. Call me for dinner.” Lance walked to his room and pulled out his phone.  
Garrison Trio:  
Lance: hey, sorry for lashing out today. I guess my emotions just got the best of me. No hard feelings?  
Pidge: nah. It was our fault for pushing it  
Hunk: It’s all good. So where’d you go after you left?  
Lance: oh, I just hung out with Keith I guess.  
Hunk: like mullet keith? The one that sits behind you in 6th hour?  
Pidge: your rival keith??  
Lance: i guess yeah  
Hunk: dude, youve been rivals forever! I thought you hated him or something  
Lance: i guess not. It’s not like im gonna hang with that prettyboy with a mullet forever y’know. Just until i cool off or smth  
Pidge: hmm  
Lance: ???

-

Team Punk:  
Pidge: you thinking what im thinking?  
Hunk: lance has a crush on keith? Way ahead of you  
Pidge: how long do you think hell realize?  
Hunk: never. He sees him too much as a rival.  
Pidge: i give it until the end of the school year.

 

-

 

Keith opened the door to find Adam sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop. “Hey, Adam.”  
“Hey, Keith. How was your day?”  
“Fine. I guess same as yesterday.” He started walking to the kitchen when Adam spoke again.  
“I noticed your room was a bit messy, and I had a little extra time, so I took the liberty of tidying up for you.”  
Keith stopped. “Oh, thanks... I’ll be right back.” He slowly walked to his room until he got in. He then threw his bag down and lifted up the mattress. It was gone. “ADAM!” He walked out. “Where the fuck is it?!”  
“Language. What are you talking about?”  
“You know damn well what I’m talking about. My sketchbook. Which was under my mattress. It’s no longer there. Where is it?”  
“I thought you had it with you at school?”  
“No, that’s my school sketchook. This is my home sketchbook. Now I’m going to ask one more time. Where the fuck is my sketchbook?”  
“I don’t know. You can ask Takashi when he gets home.”  
Keith took a deep breath and curled his fingers into a fist. “Ok. I will.” He went to the kitchen to grab a small snack.  
He spent the rest of the time watching YouTube videos and eating. When he heard the door open, he sprinted out. “Shiro! Where is it??”  
Shiro, startled, looked confused. “Where is what? Adam, do you know what he’s talking about?”  
“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about Shiro. My sketchbook. Adam so dearly tidied up my room and in that took my sketchbook. I would like it back please.”  
“Ahh, ok. Well, I don’t know where it is, do you, Adam?”  
Adam shook his head. “Not in the slightest, babe.”  
“You heard it from both of us, we have no idea Keith.”  
“You’re lying and you know it. I make a simple request of it being returned in the next 24 hours. Now, if you need me, I’ll be in my room.” Keith walked off, watching the two until he couldn’t see them anymore.  
Adam put his hand behind his back and pulled out Keith’s sketchbook. “It’s wrong but I just had to know.”  
“Adam, you sly dog. At least now we can know what’s been up with him.” They sat down and flipped through the pages of drawings, animals, characters, landscapes. Then it stopped on a specific page, with the corner folded in at the top. “So that’s who it is.”  
“Lance Mcclain. One of our best and brightest students, right under Keith. Interesting.”  
Shiro smirked. “What do you say we play a little matchmaker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be a rare, double upload lmao. I'm busy with school so I won't have as much time for even single uploads but i'm working on it

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is my first real fic I'd admit to writing. It's not god tier or anything, but It's fun writing. I figured some good fluff is a good start so I won't have to upset myself with killing off people lmao. Contructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, so if something can be improved I would love to know. but yeah, I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
